prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Jackson
| birth_place = Rancho Cucamonga, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ron Rivera Rudos Dojo | debut = December 5, 2004 | retired = }} Matt Massie (March 13, 1985) is an American professional wrestler signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW) as both a talent, producer and Executive Vice President under the ring name Matt Jackson. Along with his brother Nick Jackson Matt has worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH), while also working for various American independent promotions most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) as the team The Young Bucks. The Young Bucks are known for their excessive use of the Superkick and high-flying moves as their offense. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Previous accolades include six reigns as NJPW's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and two reigns as NJPW's NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions (with Bullet Club teammate Kenny Omega). On the independent circuit, they have won numerous titles as well, including four reigns as PWG World Tag Team Champions as well as being the only team to win PWG's annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on three separate occasions (2009, 2011, and 2013). On two occasions, first in 2014 and again in 2016, they held the ROH World, PWG World, and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships simultaneously. Professional wrestling career After completing his training, Jackson made his debut in December of 2004 for Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) owned by Jackson's trainer Ron Rivera. He competed in a tag match as one half of team Los Gallineros (with his brother Nick Jackson as Gallinero II). After RPW went defunct, Jackson went on to wrestle throughout several California-based promotions including Full Contact Wrestling (FCW), High Risk Wrestling (HRW) and EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR (EPWW). All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it was reported both Matt and his brother Nick are signed to All Elite Wrestling. Both brothers hold company positions as Executive Vice Presidents. On May 25, 2019, at AEW Double or Nothing, both Matt and Nick successfully defended the AAA World Tag Team Championship against The Lucha Brothers. Personal life Jackson has two younger brothers Nick (b. 1989) and Malachi Jackson (b. 1990) and a cousin named Tab Jackson (b. 1989), all who are wrestlers. In wrestling *'Tag teams and stables' **'The Young Bucks' (w/ Nick Jackson) **BULLET CLUB *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Instant Replay" *'Entrance themes' **'"MMMBop"' by Hanson **"Generation Me" by Dale Oliver(TNA) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Double Barrel"' by Yonosuke Kitamura(NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'CHIKARA' **Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' **FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'High Risk Wrestling' **Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson **HOG Tag Team Championship Tournament (2013) with Nick Jackson *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Nick Jackson *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 times) with Nick Jackson **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Kenny Omega and Nick Jackson (2) Marty Scurll and Nick Jackson (1) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) with Nick Jackson **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Pro Wrestling Destination' **PWD Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) with Nick Jackson **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011, 2013) with Nick Jackson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Matt Jackson #'77' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked Matt Jackson #'76' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Ring Of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Nick Jackson **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Nick Jackson and Adam Page (1) with Nick Jackson and Cody (1) *'SoCal Uncensored Awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008, 2009) with Nick Jackson *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Syracuse, New York)' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) More Bang for Your Buck **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) Meltzer Driver **Tag Team of the Year (2014) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Jackson family Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni